Episode 24
is the 24th and final episode of the anime and the twelfth and final episode of Season 2, Perfect Order. It adapts the remainder of the War Monger Arc followed by the Century of Shame Arc. Two years later, with the world embroiled in conflict, Koko Hekmatyar puts the final piece of Jormungand into place. Shortly after, Jonah leaves Kasper's service and is reunited with Koko's Squad. Summary Two years later, Jonah is aboard the USS Jackson and realises that Koko Hekmatyar did not initiate Jormungand as aircraft can still fly. However as she predicted, numerous wars have broken out over various triggers and Kasper believes that they are on the verge of World War III. He recalls her words about the 700,000 initial deaths caused by Jormungand's activation and even thinks that she is there for a moment. On a deck above, Kasper calls Koko and confirms that business is going well. They then talk about the situations in various countries that their territories cover, which have been plunged into war or been hit with waves of terrorism. Amidst all this, the United States and New Soviet Union have been able to establish a balance. Kasper confirms that he is with the Seventh Fleet in a position to threaten India. However the situation in China and Japan will not make war there likely. He asks about Kisaragi Photochemical Engineering, which Koko invested in, and she replies that they are doing well as they did not have overseas factories. When he asks about seeing the new world, Koko observes that he has noticed. Kasper replies that he has been in the field for a long time and tells her that Jonah never told him why he left the squad and adds that he suspects that Jonah will soon leave his service, although he never complained, as he has become frustrated with Kasper's methods. Jonah comes up onto the deck where Kasper is and Chiquita tells him that he is on the phone before ruffling his hair. Koko asks how he figured out her plan and Kasper informs her that about two years ago, Scarecrow began to bother him. He and Schokolade were cornered by Kasper and while Chiquita held a knife to his neck, Scarecrow complained that he had stopped receiving information about Koko's activities from the upper echelons of the CIA. At the time Kasper told him that he did not know either and to ask Koko. He also deduced that she was operating independently of HCLI and that what she was involved with was so big that Jonah left her and the CIA went quiet. Koko replies that she cannot disclose what she is up to over the phone, which is why she asked Kasper to help out with her next job, having his bodyguards protect her. After the call ends Kasper tells Jonah that they have work to do and refuses to talk to him at the moment. At the Baikonur II Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan, Koko and Kasper watch as fighter jets take out anti-aircraft units on the ground. Despite this, Koko reveals that this is the safest launch site and points out that the rocket's contains a , Jormungand's second brain. This will be able to obtain all of the world's information, safe from human hands out in space. The rocket lifts off, with its launch watched back at Märchen by Minami Amada, Elena Baburin, and Leyla Ibrahim Faiza while outside the rest of Koko's Squad stands watch. Leyla is in tears that the quantum computer that she was able to shrink down will be in space, causing Minami to point out that she tries to act tough otherwise. To Koko's surprise, Kasper approves of Jormungand, although he admits that HCLI will be hit hard and wreck Hek-GG. However he thinks that it will be highly profitable, as without the sky, transport will be limited to sea and land and is sure that Floyd will approve. In response to Koko's sour expression, he continues that weapons will never truly disappear from the world and he will sell what he can depending on the circumstances. After they part ways, Kasper and his bodyguards are driving away and he observes that Koko left by plane, meaning that she Jormungand has not been activated yet. Jonah then asks to be let off, surprising Chiquita. Kasper has Poe stop on a mountain road and tells Jonah that although he normally could not just leave, at the same time he is too young to be legally employed, thus he cannot be prevented from leaving. He adds that Jonah's combat skills and his abilities as an arms dealer make them equal, but he will now have to be careful around Jonah, who by now knows too much about how he operates and will have to keep silent about this. Chiquita punches the back of Kasper's chair in anger, but stops when he switches topics to the base orphans in Japan. He and Jonah will support them until college, and they only have one chance at the entrance exams. After Jonah thanks him, Kasper gives Jonah his Swiss passport and bank account information and he gets off. Seeing this from the second vehicle, Alan pops out of the sunroof and covers Jonah as they drive away. He then looks at his AKS-74U and wonders why Kasper never said anything about him bringing his guns. Back in the Cayenne, Chiquita is so mad at Kasper that she is kicking his seat and he tells her that this was his best option, noting that she had gotten attached to him as she is so upset. Chiquita agrees with this and Kasper continues that she will see him again, adding that Jonah developed a taste for weapons at a young age and cannot abandon them. However the world for those who bear arms will shrink tremendously. Jonah throws his AKS off the cliff, shattering it. However he cannot do the same with his pistol and sinks to his knees, yelling out for Koko to do something. At an airport, Koko is looking at the sky and agrees. At CIA headquarters, George Black is working late on a proposal for the end of wars when a gust comes in through his window, prompting him to close it. CCAT is at that moment setting up their new restaurant and also notices the wind. The base orphans feel it while returning from school and Maurice reassures the younger two. In a war-torn city, Marguerite Mesner is in an operating room and feels the wind while adjusting an . Yosuke Hinoki is on the beach in the Bahamas contemplating the sky when Mana runs by with the family dog. Torrey Plame is with his family while Amalia Torohovsky is on the road. In London, Schokolade is soldering a in Scarecrow's office while suggesting that they back off from investigating Kasper but he tells her to shut up. At Märchen, Minami suggests to Karen Low that they go out and search for butterflies but the latter shoots down this idea as Koko told them to stay put. She then suggests that they play as they have enough players. After two days of wandering, Jonah happens on a town and wonders how he can get food without knowing the local language. However Lutz then appears and takes him to a local café where he finds the rest of the squad. Lutz adds that they came to pick him up and everyone tells Jonah how they missed him in their own way. Koko then appears and welcomes him back before pointing out the squad is all kitted out because the area will turn into a battlefield any minute as they are in Baku, Azerbaijan and the NUSSR has massed forces on the border to target the oil fields. She continues that Jormungand is complete and just needs an activation signal to become operative. If she does this the invasion will be halted. Koko then asks Jonah for his answer and he replies if it will truly bring a peaceful future. Koko amusedly replies that she does not know, but believes that when humanity realises that they have lost control of the sky they will stop fighting, adding that she is now a former arms dealer. Jonah responds that he thinks that both she and the world are crazy, but he will stick with her. Koko accepts this and the squad leaves, with Valmet handing Jonah a replacement Magpul Masada. Jonah thinks that he used to travel with an arms dealer, but will now travel a new world with Koko as she activates Jormungand. Anime and manga differences Chapter 69 Chapter 70 Trivia *The ending theme is "Your rainbow" by Caoli Cano. *An advance screening of the episode was held on December 20 at United Cinemas in .http://www.jormungand.tv/news00036.html References Category:Season 2